


A peony saved is a peony earned

by SarahAimee



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Erica is Stiles' Catwoman, F/M, Feels, Stiles is Erica's Batman., catwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>Someone gets caught stealing flowers and is too awkward to explain that they're for a gravestone so they get followed to the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A peony saved is a peony earned

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for teen and up due to swearing and mentions of death, from Stiles' perspective.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Uh" I stutter, as i spin around to face the person behind me. Standing behind me is Jackson Whittemore, looking angry as all hell and storming over to me.

"Crap." I look down at the small handful of flowers I'm holding, which I've clearly just stolen from his front yard.  
"Are you deaf, Stilinski?" He asks as he finally reaches me, "What. The fuck. Do you think. You're doing? Those are from my garden. Are you the person who's been stealing all my flowers the past few months?"  
"Well, yes, I guess, but-" he cuts me off before i can explain, poking me hard in the chest.  
"Who the hell are you giving them to, Stilinski? What girl do you know that's pretty enough to warrant flower theft?"

I take a step back and groan, running my free hand over my face. "You wanna know so badly? Fine, follow me."

I'm only a block away from my destination, which is one of the reasons why I chose that garden to pick flowers from - not that I would have had I had any freaking clue who lived there! I didn't think he'd care enough to follow me, but I hear the beep of his car locking and then his footsteps following me down the path. He stops at the front gate and I turn around to face him.  
"She's just a little bit further this way." I state, before turning around to go further into the cemetery. The sooner he sees who the flowers are for, the sooner he can mock me for it and it'll be over.

"A date in the cemetery, really? That's creepy, even for you." He mutters, but follows me anyway. As we approach her, my heart starts to hammer in my chest. I can feel a panic attack threatening to come on but I push it down for now as i collapse to the ground and begin to pull out the weeds that have grown in the three days since I was here last.

"Hey Catwoman, Jackson decided to stop by and say hello. Turns out he's the one who's been donating the flowers for your grave." I say, before I finally look up again. "They're for Erica. You may not have seen it, but she was always beautiful to me. Even without the 'bad girl' makeover she had a few months back. I'll find another place to get her flowers now, sorry."

"Shit, Stilinski. I didn't even realise. Ugh, whatever. Just ... don't take the pink roses anymore, they're Lydia's favourite." Is all he says before he abruptly turns around and marches out of the cemetery.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I change out the flowers on her grave. "Well, that was weird."


End file.
